Biocatalysis has long been of great interest for chemical, pharmaceutical, and food industries. However, the successful utilization of proteins/enzymes as biocatalysts for applications in those aspects largely relies on the ability to successfully stabilize them in what is often an unnatural environment while retaining their functions and activities. Immobilization of the biocatalysts on solid supports possesses the advantages of enhanced stability as well as ease separation and facile recovery for reuse. However, current technologies have limitations and therefore alternative supports are needed.